Let Love Bleed Red
by Addctd2Greys
Summary: Cristina was left at the altar and a couple of weeks later she finds out that she is pregnant. Now as a first year resident, she contemplates whether or not to carry on with the pregnancy, especially once she meets the new Trauma Attending. (This follows the storyline for the most part, except Cristina was not pregnant in season 1. Basically mis/end of season 4/Season 5)
1. Chapter 1

Cristina sat on the bathroom floor staring at the stick in her hand: **PREGNANT. **_Just my luck, _she thought, _my fiancée leaves me, and here I am pregnant. _Cristina was close to the end of her first year of residency and the rumor mills have finally stopped talking about her failure of a wedding. She was trying so hard to get Dr. Hahn to like her and respect her. These past few weeks were so hard on her.

As she sat on the floor thinking of everything going on she reflected on her and Preston's relationship. She was so deep in thought she didn't even here the front door open, or the bathroom door.

"Cristina, what are y-"Meredith began then spotted Cristina on the floor holding the little white stick. "Cristina…." She whispered.

Cristina finally looked up and took a deep breath, "I can't even believe this, I haven't seen him in weeks and he's still ruining my life."

Meredith pulled Cristina to her feet and dragged her out of the apartment and to her jeep. "We're going to the hospital to confirm it before you start freaking out on me."

* * *

An hour later it was confirmed by the blood work. Cristina Yang was pregnant. Meredith left her in the exam room while she went searching for an ultrasound machine. Cristina hadn't spoken a word since they left her apartment.

When Meredith came back in, she rolled Cristina's shirt up, applied the gel and placed the wand over her stomach while she searched for the fetus. It took a while but she finally found it, "It looks like you're about 8 or 9 weeks along." Cristina said no words. She just stared at the ceiling while Meredith cleaned up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I need to find him." Cristina whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be a lot longer. I wrote the first one at like midnight, so here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Cristina sat on the couch, phone in hand contemplating if she wanted to make the call or not. It took a lot of time to get the number and now she was too nervous to call it. She finally dialed the number and pressed the green talk button. It rang and rang and just as she was about to hang up, "Hello." This extremely cheerful voice answered.

"Ma-Mrs. Burke?"

**"**Yes? Who is this?"

"Um, It's Cristina." There was a long silent pause.

"He's not here."

"But you know where he is and I really need to speak with him."

"He's been busy."

"Well it's important, so let him know I called." Cristina said then the line went blank. _She hung up, on ME?_

She sighed the slowly walked into the bedroom and crawled under the covers, and was fast asleep.

She began to wake a couple hours later to music. Not just any music but her and Mer's "Dance it Out" music. _I'm not in the mood! _She shouted in her head. She sat up and could see Meredith and Callie in the living room talking. She still hadn't told Callie she was pregnant but assumed Meredith was about to let it slip.

She got out of bed and slowly walked to the door and watched them. After a minute they noticed her presence. "Why didn't you tell me?" Callie shouted. Cristina just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I was going to hang out with Erica at Joe's but I can stay."

"No." Cristina said firmly. "Go out and have fun. Meredith will keep me company."

* * *

A few hours later Cristina and Meredith laid in Cristina's bed talking about plans. Cristina knew this wasn't the best time to have a baby yet she yearned for that piece of Burke, something to hold on too. Besides Meredith, nobody knew she was pregnant. She almost told Bailey last week, if it wasn't for the fact that she was so mad at her for making her scrub in on the surgery with that racist. Her mother made a thing of calling her more often since the failed wedding but she hadn't told her either. And no one at the hospital could know because then everyone at the hospital would know.

After an hour or so, the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning Cristina woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, she sat up (maybe too fast) and the nausea hit her hard. She rushed out of the bed and to the bathroom to empty her stomach. When she finally finished she sat down on the ground thinking. Then Meredith interrupted her.

"Are you okay Cristina?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, just the morning sickness." Meredith gave her a sympathetic look then helped her up. They both got ready for work then left.

An hour later they arrived at the hospital. Cristina and Meredith began charting when Izzie walked up to them and declared that she was giving up on cardio, which pleased Cristina extremely, but then Hahn asked Alex to scrub in on Elizabeth Archer's surgery. So they charted and watched as Bailey frantically paced about the hospital. Next thing they know, George's mother is walking around with Izzie. After a while they were paged to the ER, as they arrived they could here Dr. Bailey's frantic screams. They rushed over and seen baby Tuck crying on the bed.

Cristina stopped dead in her tracks. She has never seen Bailey so frantic before. She collected herself and then went to help.

* * *

He needed surgery and Bailey was not taking it that well. She and her husband just kept shouting at one another. _Maybe it'll be a good thing if I have this baby without Burke. _She stopped froze as soon as she thought that. That was the first time she even thought about keeping the baby. Hearing Hahn and Bailey argue pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I just want to hold his hand," Bailey begged. "Please Dr. Hahn."

Dr. Hahn being as persistent as always said, "No."

"I'll do it!" The words left Cristina's mouth before she could even think about it. "I'll hold his hand Dr. Bailey."

Both Dr. Hahn and Dr. Bailey looked at Cristina with surprise.

"So DR. Yang, you're telling me that you are willing to give up assisting in this surgery to hold his _hand_?"

"Yes." She looked at Dr. Bailey and smiled slightly.

Cristina wheeled Tuck into his private room as Dr. Hahn talked to Dr. Bailey and her husband. She sat next to him and rubbed his head. "It'll be all alright." She whispered in his ears.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Callie said as she and Miranda walked into Tuck's room. Cristina turned around quickly, "I just didn't want him to feel alone" she said nonchalantly. She got up from her seat and gave it to Bailey as she and Callie left to give her privacy.

"So guess what happened to me today." Callie stated as she and Cristina made their way to the coffee cart.

"What? You gave up an awesome surgery because of your stupid hormones?"  
"Um, no. George's mother stopped by with baby clothes, **for me! **She had no clue about George and I until freaking IZZIE told her!"

"Wow." Cristina said. "We both have had crazy days."

"Indeed." They ordered teas and began walking across the catwalk when Callie spotted Erica. "I'm going to talk to her, I'll see you later."

"Alright." Cristina mumbled as she walked and a few minutes later she found herself in Bailey's sons room. "How is he doing?"

Better turned around quickly and looked at her intern. "He's better. Thanks Cristina." Cristina nodded gently and smiled. "You've changed." Bailey stated. Cristina looked at her then grabbed a seat beside her.

"I'm pregnant. About 10 weeks now." Bailey looked at her full of concern. "I'm slowly processing it. I tried to get in touch with him but his mother…"

"Cristina…"

"It's okay. I'm okay. Meredith has helped a lot. I just don't know how I'd be a single mom and a resident."

"It'll be hard. It was hard for me and my husband was there. But if anyone can do it, it's you."

Cristina looked at Bailey then little Tuck. "I think I would want a boy." She whispered. "Boys seem less difficult but more adventurous."

"Well your child will be brilliant and beautiful. Look at his parents."

"Yeah."

Cristina sat with Bailey until her husband came back. She went to the residence lounge to change and then walked home. She dialed his number again: _Sorry this number is not in service. _She sighed and stuffed her phone into her pocket. She walked through the front door and threw her things on the ground then crawled into bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double posts because its GREY'S DAY!**

6 Weeks Later:

Cristina and Meredith walked around the hospital waiting for their next surgeries. Of course Meredith, the sparkle pager winner, gets to scrub in on a tumor removal and Cristina is only got to scrub in on a routine biopsy. _Maybe it'll turn into something bad. _She sighed and drank her tea, her utterly disgusting tea. She hated tea but it helped with the nausea.

_Three weeks ago she went in for an abortion, Meredith stood there and held her hand but Cristina couldn't do it. She began to cry then hurried out of the room. Meredith ran after here and waited outside the bathroom for a half hour until she got out._

_"I'm okay, I am. I just….couldn't." Meredith nodded her head, understanding Cristina didn't want to talk about it._

_They went back to Cristina's apartment, Callie and Erica were in the living room watching tv and drinking beers. Cristina walked in and went straight to the bedroom. She crawled under the blanket and tried not to cry; Meredith laid next to her and held her hand._

As they crossed the cat walk, they spotted Addison. Addison Forbes-Montgomery. She gave Cristina sad eyes and then looked at Meredith and began to insert her foot into her mouth going on and on about Meredith and Derek. Finally she stopped talking and Meredith told her that they weren't together and that he was now dating a nurse.

Cristina rolled her eyes, tired of hearing the story over and over. Then suddenly she got an awful cramp. She tried not to make her pain noticeable but it hurt too much and bent over in agony. _Just great._

"I'm fine." She groaned when she noticed Addison and Meredith staring at her.

"You're not Cristina, you need a proper checkup." Meredith whispered

"It's really not that bad."

"Addison, Cristina is about 16 weeks pregnant and hasn't gotten a proper checkup and look at her." Meredith stated.

"Cristina, come with me." Addison demanded. She walked with Cristina to the OB Floor and into a private exam room.

Cristina laid back on the table, too nervous. She lifted her scrub top as Addison prepared the ultrasound.

"So Cristina, have you been taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, Meredith prescribed me some."

"Okay, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Sure." She whispered and looked at the screen. A few seconds later the Doppler whooshed as the baby's heart beat filled the room. She held back tears as much as she She held back tears as much as she couldn't.

"Are you doing this alone Cristina?"

"I've tried to get in contact with him but, no luck."

"Well you are a very strong women, you will be able to do this. That baby will love you so much. What are you hoping for?"

"I think I want a boy. So do you know what's wrong?"

"Your body is just as stubborn as you are. Your uterus is for some reason just now adapting to the pregnancy. It's stretching to make room for the baby."

"So I'm okay?"

"You and your baby are fine. Here's a picture of your baby, in a few weeks you'll know if it's the little boy you want."

* * *

Cristina laid in bed that night with the sonogram picture on her nightstand turn upside down. Callie accidently seen it and made a huge deal. Cristina wasn't sure about anything anymore. She stayed awake for hours contemplating whether or not she should try to call Burke again. If he really cared about her then he woud have called her by now.

The next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Cristina woke up to morning sickness, again. She got her self washed up and ready for work, then left for the hospital. She could see many pissed off nurses, that's one thing she learned from intern year: DO NOT PISS OFF THE NURSES. Then she looked on the bulletin board and seen the picture of her ex-fiance with the words **HARPER AVERY AWARD WINNER**above it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The ending on this is weird...I don't know what I was thinking but here...**

She read the article over and over. She read as he bragged about his surgical career. She read as the author talked about the infamous award. She read how much better his life has been since she's been out of his life. She was angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. They had the conversation many times, they had the same dream: win a Harper Avery award. And he did it.

She walked the halls to the ambulance bay where Dr. Hahn was waiting for her. "Well I guess it's no surprise, his arrogance is legendary... oh well, I thought we finally had some common ground... Good for you, refusing to trash him. Rising above. It's very impressive. I'm going to follow your example, Yang." Hahn said. Cristina glanced up at her then back ahead, saying nothing. "Congratulations Preston, I wish you well. "

Cristina took a deep breath then sighed. She wasn't in the mood for this today.

* * *

As the day went on, all of the hospital employees received relationship forms. When George gave Cristina hers, she read through it. Then left the tunnels. _Is this some kind of fucking joke? Today is __**not **__the day._

She joined Dr. Hahn in surgery, she watched and got to suction every once in a while. She was annoyed and pissed and just wanted to go home. The baby was making her crave Thai food. As she made her way to the residents lounge, she received a page from Dr. Webber to meet him in the conference room. _What the hell! _She dragged her feet as she made her way to the conference room. When she arrived, Dr. Webber and his wife were sitting at the conference room table waiting for her.

"Going through all the forms, I noticed you did not hand yours in." Richard said blatantly.

"No sir." Cristina whispered

"I need you to. The hospital is still liable even though Dr. Burke isn't here…"

Cristina looked from Richard to Adele. She sighed and filled out the form accordingly.

"There, my sexual relationship with Dr. Burke. On paper. Satisfied?

"I know this might be difficult for you and I apologize Dr. Y-"

"It is not difficult sir... it is simple. Burke is not here. He's gone and he's the better for it. He's winning the Harper Avery award and being celebrated all over the world. That is not difficult. He's out there and I'm here where everything is the same. I still live in his apartment, I walk the same halls of this hospital, I wear the same scrubs. It is not difficult. This is where I chose to be. But sir, when his hand was shaking, I performed the surgeries, I kept his secrets, I nursed his pride... you know it and I know it, he knows it. He knows it and yet nowhere in that newspaper article does my name appear. I am the unseen hand to his brilliance. And yet while everything is the same it is very, very different. Now I'm lucky if I get to hold a clamp. Hahn treats me like... I was his hand and now I'm a ghost. That is not difficult... it's unbearable. Everybody is proud of him... but I'm not... I do not wish him well. I haven't spoken to him in four months. He can celebrate his award and success but here I am, in the shadows, pregnant."

The room was silent. Richard and Adele looked at Cristina sympathetically. Nobody knew. She wanted it that way. _Stupid hormones._

"Cristina, how long have you known?" Adele asked.

"A couple of months." She whispered

"Who all knows?""Richard asked.

"Meredith, Dr. Bailey, and Addison Montgomery all know sir."

He nodded and looked at his wife then back to Cristina. "Have you tried to contact him?"

"I've called, his number is not in service, his mother doesn't answer my calls anymore, he doesn't reply to my emails…"

"I will get a hold of him. He will come out he-"

"No! It's fine, I don't want him to come and I don't want his help. If he cared….if he cared…"

"Cristina…"

"I've got all the people I need."

"He should be here Cristina." Adele insisted.

"I don't want him here."

* * *

The next day:

Cristina sat in the residence lounge trying to relax. Her morning sickness was at an all-time high. Her interns were concerned but she didn't care. She was in a mood. She didn't have any surgeries, what was a girl to do. Meredith was busy in a crisis of her own, Callie was severely confused about her life, and whenever she passed Dr. Webber, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Are you okay?"Lexie asked as she barged into the residence lounge.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay." Cristina barked.

"Okay…."

"Ugh, you make me sick. Have some fire. Be unstoppable. Be a force of nature. Be better than anyone here, and don't give a damn what anyone thinks. There are no teams here, no buddies. You're on your own. Be on your own."

Lexie looked at her and walked out of the lounge. _Ugh!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So the fun begins: This is beginning of season 5**

One week later:

They were all surrounding the computers waiting for hospital ranks. It was their favorite time of the year. The sat around anxiously bickering at Bailey to refresh the page then it was up. They read through the hospitals…then number 12: Seattle Grace Hospital. _TWELVE?! WHAT THE HELL._ They were all pissed. _Twelve is unacceptable._

**"**Oh, hey, sorry I'm late I—"Lexie started as she ran up to her resident.

**"**No talking unless it's medical." Cristina stated then went on with her conversation with Meredith.

"So, I keep having that dream. The Derek is dead dream." Meredith began.

**"** You know who does residencies at number 12 hospitals? Losers, and I am not a loser."

**"S**o, I mean the dream is about me being afraid about the house of candles and you know, taking the big step and... I'm afraid of having a happy ending."  
**"** Y'know, I have a PhD in biochem. I'm a double doctor. Double doctors should not do their residencies at second-rate hospitals."  
**"**Wyatt says I should just lean into the wind, into the fear, so, I'm just gonna ask Derek to move in with me.  
**"** I could transfer. Cleveland Clinic has a huge cardio program."  
**"**You know, we're still in the top 20. That's pretty good."

"Pretty good is not enough. I want to be great, greatness, Meredith."

**"**Greatness, which is why I'm going to ask Derek to move in with me. It's just that it's, you know, it's a big step and I don't want to mess it up again. I've messed it up before, the break-ups and the on and off again. And the sleeping with George."

**"**You slept with George?"Lexie shouted. _(Mer and Cristina turn to glare at her)_ "No talking unless it's medical."

**"**So, I'm just gonna do it. I'm just gonna ask him to move in with me. I think it's the right thing, right?_"_  
**"** Oh, it's Bailey paging."

Cristina and her interns made it to the ER, they waited with Bailey in the bay then a limousine pulled up.

A woman in a ball gown came out frantic with blood on her. She opened the back where her friends and the limo driver were injured. Cristina, Bailey and Izzie rushed to the rescue, happy that there were patients in need of help.

After an hour the women were being taken care of by their respective doctors. Cristina and Bailey sat around bored out of their minds.

"I have a dream, Yang." Bailey started.

"Excuse me."

"That one day a trauma will come through those doors….I have a dream. "

"I share that dream." Cristina rubbed her scrub hidden belly

As they waited dispatch began going on about a crash, three men and a limo driver. Cristina and Bailey looked at each other and knew it was not just some coincidence. They went over to where the three women were.

**"** Ladies, um, I've been on the phone with ambulance dispatch. Three gentlemen in a limousine collided with another vehicle on Broad street. It's possible that it was your husbands" Bailey said.  
**"** Oh, no." one of them replied  
**"** They're taking them to Mercy West..." Cristina quickly said.  
**"** Which is across town."  
**"** Unless, uh, you prefer that they be brought here."  
**"** We can do that?" SaraBeth asked.  
**"** Oh, you can insist."  
**"** And, uh, if I were you, I would insist." Cristina implied.  
**"** Oh, well, then I guess, I guess we insist." Anna said.  
**"** Yes, we insist." The other agreed.  
**"** You insist. Thank you." Bailey said happily. She and Cristina turned around to tell dispatch the men needed to be brought to Seattle Grace. After the call was put in, the two of them walked out to the bay. A few minutes later, Richard walked out, **"**Am I to understand that you stole these traumas from Mercy West?"  
**"**I have no idea what you're talkin' about." Bailey told him.  
**"**Good job, 'cause now it's personal."

A couple of minutes later, ambulances pulled in. Bailey got the first one, then Richard and Cristina went to the second one. The EMT informed them on the emergency trach that was performed and Webber became livid. _Emts, always thinking they're doctors…_

Then the ambulance doors opened and a man dressed in army gear, with a gash on his leg was breathing into the patient's throat. They pulled them out of the ambulance and Cristina was in shock. _Wow. He's…whew! _ "Pen, trach…hot."

The men were all being taken care of. Cristina was with Dr. Hahn trying to help the driver but Hahn of course was being rude but she let her scrub into the surgery. Cristina went to let Dr. Webber know about the surgery and he knew it was going to be a long one, "Why don't you help Major Hunt with that leg."

"But I was going to scrub in on the surgery sir."

"Yes, after his leg is taken care of." Richard stormed off to the ORs. Cristina turned around just as Major Hunt was going off down the halls.

"Where are you going, I need to take care of your leg." She stormed after him.

"To check on my patients!" Cristina stopped chasing him, needing to relax. All this running around was making her nauseas.

She sat at nurses' station desk, waiting for an hour until she heard her patient yelling at Derek.

"Who the hell are you?" Derek shouted. Cristina walked up to them and stood next to Callie.

" Army surgeon badass. Did something crazy with a pen on a guy's throat." Cristina cut in. Derek began yelling at him and Cristina and Callie just stood there. Finally, Derek finished and walked away, Callie slowly walked after him. "Alright, time for your leg to get fixed." She walked him to an exam room, she began getting the medication and instruments she would need, then turned around as he stapled his thigh. "Woah, you're not even numbed!"

"So?" he looked up at her. She looked into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. "Can you finish for me, I can't reach."

"Uh, sure." She took the staple gun and finished his leg. He turned around and they stared into each other's eyes. He could see the sadness and exhaustion and she could see the pain. Then Callie walked in,

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure-"Cristina started.

"No, not you, him." Cristina looked at him then to Callie, "I need to go scrub in, here." She passed him the syringe, she passed Callie then walked all the way to the OR.

* * *

Cristina arrived to the OR at a great point. Hahn and Webber were going on and on about teaching, then brought Cristina into the conversation. It made her uncomfortable and she felt weird. Hahn being Hahn, tried to prove a point by having Cristina stich up the liver, that didn't go so well. She messed up. Webber was upset and disappointed in her. She couldn't leave the OR fast enough.

She finally was able to leave and all she wanted was a break, to go outside and get fresh air. But Meredith found her and kept going on and on about moving in with Derek.

**"** Shut up, you know, just shut up about Derek. Shut up about moving in with Derek. Shut up about your relationship because you want to know why? I've heard it all before. Yeah, you know, you guys get together, and I have to listen to it, and then you guys break up, and I have to listen to it. I almost killed a man in surgery today. I... Okay, you want- You want to know what I think? Okay, you- you really wanna know? You and Derek will not work. Moving in together is a mistake of massive proportions. You are dreaming of dead Derek which should tell you it will not work!" Cristina screamed.  
**"** Cristina, I—"  
**"** No, no. You know, this whole thing, this happily ever after does not exist. So, please, please, please as you weigh your options here, just you know, consider the possibility of shutting the hell up because I can't listen to it anymore."  
**"** I—"  
**"** No."

**"** Oka-"  
**"** No!"

"I—"  
**"** Okay, that's it. That's it. I'm done!" Cristina said and stormed off then slipped on ice and fell. _"_ Ow, ow! Ow!"  
**"** I'm not gonna say you deserved that, but you deserved that."

"Please help me up." Cristina begged. Her back was killing her. Then all of a sudden an icicle fell on her abdomen. Then she began screaming.

"Hold on Cristina!" Meredith said running back into the hospital. She ran to the nurses' station and told them to get an OB, Dr. Webber, and Dr. Shepherd then explained what happened, little did she know Dr. Hunt overheard the story and ran outside.

**Let me know how you guys are liking this...give me ideas...something :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadpanval: I am not Shonda. It'll be okay **

Owen saw Cristina lying on the ground crying. He walked over to her and seen the tears running from her eyes, he kneeled down and picked her up bridal style and walked her into the hospital. He brought her to the ER and into the exam room. He laid her on the table and was about to start an examination when Derek, Meredith, and the on call OB walked in.

"How are you feeling Cristina?" Derek asked.

"Mer, I need you to check on my patient and let me know how he is. I cannot let him die. Don't let me be a number 12 Mer."

"Okay Cristina. I'll be right back." Mer said as she left the room.

"Cristina, I need to do a quick head examination and make sure you're alright. Did you hit your head?" Derek jumped in.

"I don't remember."

"okay, I'm going to run a head CT th-"

"Yang!" Webber said as he stormed into the room. "what happened?"

"I slipped on ice and then an icicle fell into me."

"Major Hunt, what're you doing here?"

"I brought her in sir."

"Thank you, hopeful your leg is alright."

"It is sir, she took great care of me. I'm going to check on my patients, I'll visit you later Dr. Yang"

The Ob set up the ultrasound and checked on the baby, who was doing very well. They sent Cristina to CT to look at her head and chest. After a half hour Derek and Webber walked into her room.

"So Cristina you got lucky. You slipped and fell on ice, hit your head, had an icicle fall on you and penetrate your abdomen and you only walk away with a little concussion." Webber said. "Your baby s alright, you need to get rest though." She just nodded and looked at them. "We'll have Meredith come take care of you."

Cristina laid back and closed her eyes until she heard someone walk in. Owen looked at her and smiled. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and began talking to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Ready to go home." He looked at her and pulled down her blanket that covered her very little pregnant belly.

"Not until" He grasped onto the icicle and quickly removed it, "this is gone." She gasped and looked at him.

"My icicle. You took out my icicle…"

"So?" he smiled slightly then began to clean her wound. "Do you want anyone here with you, your….boyfriend?" Cristina looked up at him as he began stitching her up.

"Well, my fiancée, **EX** fiancé is long gone; I have no idea where he is so no. The only person I need is my person. Meredith." She explained. He finished stitching her wound then covered it up.

"Turn over." He stated then injected her with an antibiotic. "All good." He said with a smile then sat on her bed again. She smiled at him and they just stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds of loving looks, Meredith walked in with a distressed face.

"He didn't make it." Meredith looked at her then down. "I'm going to tell his wife then I'll take you home." Cristina nodded and laid back down.

Owen looked down at her. She was sad. He lightly traced his fingers across her cheeks then leaned down and kissed her. It was different for both of them more passionate. She reciprocated then broke apart.

"I don't even know you." She stated.

"So?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know." She just looked at him, confused. "I don't go around kissing girls, it's just…you…you're different." She smiled slightly at him then looked down. "I should go."

"Bye." She whispered, he turned around one more time and smiled at her before leaving.

She laid there for half an hour waiting for Meredith. When she finally arrived she was all dressed with all her and Cristina's things and scrubs for Cristina to change into.

"Callie's going out with Erica tonight…"Meredith told her as she changed. "Did you mean what you said about me and Derek?"

"No. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Meredith helped Cristina out to the car. "Let's get you home."

An hour later Cristina and Meredith lied in bed, thinking about their day. All Cristina could think of is the kiss with Major Hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, had to get a new laptop.**

One week later:

Cristina was lying in bed thinking of Major Owen Hunt again, rubbing her **17 **weeks pregnant belly.

"I'm off to work Cristina, there's breakfast in the kitchen." Callie yelled. Cristina rolled out of bed to use the bathroom then get her breakfast. She was tired of being in the house all day but was happy to get her stitches out later today. After eating cereal and two donuts, she quickly threw on yoga pants and her red Stanford sweatshirt which was a bit snug now. She walked outside where and jumped into her car to drive to the hospital.

Cristina sat in the exam room waiting for Meredith to come in and remove the stitches. As she looked up she saw a flash of a pale man with ginger hair. _I must be seeing things. _When Meredith walked in with the supplies, she laid back and let Meredith remove the stitches.

"You're awfully quiet." Meredith stated.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I thought I had seen Major Hunt." She replied through gritted teeth, and then Meredith stopped. "What?" Cristina asked nervously.

"He works here." Meredith said quickly and went back to removing the stitches.

"Works here where?"

"Seattle Grace here." Cristina just groaned and closed here eyes.

"So what do you think? Izzie asked as she showed Cristina the flyer for a beautiful apartment. "It's right across the street so you'd get to the hospital fastest and first…" Cristina took the flyer from her hand and looked at it more.

"Thanks." She said and walked to the residence lounge. As soon as she sat down her phone went off indicating a text: **WEBBERS OFFICE ASAP. **Cristina groaned and wondered what she did now. She slowly got up and walked towards his office.

Once she got to the door he opened it and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down and watched him questionably.

"So Dr. Yang, how are you doing?" He asked suspiciously

"I'm fine, ready to get back to work."

"How about you take another week off, recuperate, and give that baby a rest."

"My child and I are fine sir, not to be rude but what is all this about?"

"Dr. Yang, earlier this morning I got a call from Dr. Burke. He has been asked to consult with one of Dr. Hahn's patients. We were going to fly the patient to Alabama but he is nowhere near stable. There are very few people who can perform the necessary surgery and he has personally asked for Dr. Burke, and Burke's agreed."

Cristina looked at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe her ears. "Does he know about me?"

"No, I figured you'd want to tell him or not…"

"I-I don't know sir. When is he coming?"

"The day after tomorrow."

She nodded and stood up. She swiftly left his office and went into the closest on call room. She slipped into the bunk and brought her knees to her chest and wept softly.

After a few minutes someone quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. She buried her face deeper into the pillow trying to muffle her cries. _God damnit! Why didn't I lock the door. _She heard the person take off their shoes and then flick the light on.

"Oh damn." He shouted lightly. "Dr. Yang I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry," She sniffled and wiped her face, trying not to let him see her cry. "Are you alright Cristina?"

"No." she whined. Owen crawled onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to." He held on tighter as she continued to cry herself to sleep. He followed soon after drifting away, dreaming of her.

Almost an hour later, Alex Karev was in search of a resting place. He opened the oncall room and turned the light on, causing Owen to awake quickly which made Cristina stir.

"Oh, um sorry."" Alex apologized as he walked out of the room. Cristina slowly opened her eyes and realized she was lying in bed with Owen. She slowly turned to face him, they just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, I am thank you."

"Can I ask why you were in here crying?"

"My ex-fiancée, the father of my baby, is coming back to Seattle in two days for a surgical consult. He doesn't know I am carrying his child. He wouldn't know because he's been ignoring me for the past few months and his mother hates me so…."

"Calm down Cristina, just breathe. Okay? If you need anything, let me know."

"Owen. Why are you being so kind to me, you barely know me?"

"I barely know you, true, but I really like you. Even though you're pregnant, I feel….I feel this connection. I want to take care of you and be there for you."

"Owe-" she began but was cut off by his lips on hers. His hands ended up in her hair and he was on top of her. She slowly pulled away from him, trying to catch her breath. "Wow." She whispered

"Yeah. Cristina what do you think about going on a date with me?"

"A date?" she questioned him.

"Yes. "

"Wow um, sure."

"Tomorrow night, 8pm. I'll pick you up."

"Alright." She smiled. "I should probably go now." She got off the bed and walked towards the door, Owen grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her in for a kiss. "Bye Owen."

That night, Cristina and Callie sat in the living room watching the news and eating Chinese. Cristina was zoned out as Callie began rambling on and on. Then Cristina turned to her and interrupted her.

"We should move."

"What?" Callie asked surprised.

"We should move, Izzie showed me this amazing apartment, two bedrooms, and it's across from the hospital. We can look at it tomorrow before work and if we like it we can put a deposit down and move in by next week."

"Wow, Why so fast?"

"I didn't think you'd complain so much, especially since you are currently sleeping on my couch."

"I'm not complaining, it's just a lot. Plus I need to start studying for my boards."

"Well that's why we should get it done it. You will have your own room and bathroom. So will I and plus with the baby coming, it'd get extremely cramped in here."

"I guess. We can look tomorrow but I don't think I can come up with 800 dollars over night."

"I'll pay the deposit just keep up with your part of the rent."

"Deal." Callie agreed.

"Good. "


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Cristina and Callie woke up early so they'd have enough time to look at the apartment. Once they arrived, Cristina and Callie were in awe. It was perfect. There was enough space for the two of them and a baby.

An hour later, Cristina was sitting at the island signing her $1600 check. She passed it to the realtor and shook her hand.

"You two enjoy this apartment, you'll love it."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Cristina walked into the master bedroom and looked around. She stood in the middle and closed her eyes imagining deep red walls, new bedroom furniture, and a crib. She opened her eyes and rubbed her belly. Today she had an ultrasound to determine the sex of her baby. She was kind of excited, still hoping for a baby boy.

The two of them walked across to the hospital, both in great spirits. Cristina mostly because her date with Owen was tonight and she was finding out what she was having. Cristina made her way to the OB Floor, meeting up with Meredith. They sat in the exam room waiting for the OB to perform the ultrasound. Finally the OB Resident came in.

"Hello Dr. Yang, Dr. Grey. I will be performing you ultrasound today. My name is Dr. Peters."

"Hello, where is my OB?"

"She's in surgery but I'm the best OB resident there is." Cristina gave her a glaring look but laid back and pulled her top up. Dr. Peters applied the gel and moved the wand along Cristina's stomach. "Alright Dr. Yang you see this right here, that's-"

"A PENIS!" Meredith screeched.

"Yes, congratulations, you're having a little boy." Cristina stared at the screen in awe. She wanted a boy; she knew she would have a boy. She felt her eyes water and wiped them before any tears escaped. "I'm going to print of a couple pictures then I'll let you two go."

"Congratulations Cristina." Meredith whispered.

"It's all so real now. I have a little boy growing inside me. His dad is coming tomorrow…"

"Excuse me?" Meredith shouted.

"Yeah, Dr. Webber gave me a head s up this morning."

"That was nice I suppose but why is he coming?"

"One of Hahn's patients needs a rare surgery and wants Burke to perform it."

"Wow. So you're going to him?"

"I think so. I'm not to sure, but I should right?"

'I guess. I have a date tonight."

"Excuse me. With who?"

"Dr. Hunt." She said with a smile.

"Wow, nice. How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Dr. Peters returned with sonogram pictures and one indication that she was in fact having a boy. She gave one to Meredith and put the other 2 in her pocket. The two of them left the OB floor and made their way to the residence lounge. "So Callie and I are moving…."

"Oh really? Where?"

"We found this place across the street from the hospital, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, plenty of space for three of us."

"Wow, that's amazing. When are you moving."

"Well I was hoping as soon as possible, I already put down the deposit so it's ours."

"Why the rush?"

"I want to be out of Burke's place and plus, it's so tiny there, me and Callie couldn't live in it let alone me Callie and a baby. "

"True, well I'm glad that you to found a place."

"Well Izzie actually found it for us."

"That was nice of her, she thinks Derek's going to make her and Alex move out."

"Is he?"

"I won't let him. You guys are my family, they can stay as long as they need to." Just then Izzie walked into the lounge and took a sit at the table with them.

"So Cristina, did you think about the apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah I did, Callie and I checked it out this morning and we loved it and I put a deposit down on it. So we'll be moving in their soon."

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled. "I showed it to you for us, you and I to move into."

"Oh, well Callie is already living with me, I just assu-"

"You assumed wrong Cristina!" she shouted and stormed out of the lounge.

"Well then…"Meredith said.

Later that evening:

Cristina was in the process of getting dressed when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Callie yelled. She opened the door to find Dr. Hunt dressed in jeans and a nice button down shirt. "I'll get Cristina." Callie walked into the bedroom where Cristina was sitting on her bed dressed in black skinny jeans, a gray sweater and her hair brushed out nicely. "Owen's here."

"Alright I'll be out soon."

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. _Perfect. _As she walked out of the bedroom she noticed Owen's eyes light up and mouth drop. "Cristina you look….wow."

"Thank you." She replied trying not to blush

""So are you ready to go Cristina?"

"I am. Bye Callie."

"Have fun you too!" Callie shouted.

Cristina and Owen walked out into the cool Seattle night to Owen's truck. He opened the door for her to let her in then got into the driver side. As they drove they shared some small talk.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Cristina finally asked.

"It's a surprise." He simply stated.

"I don't do surprises. If you're going to continue to date me, you should know that."

He giggled a little then he realized she was being serious. "I am going to take you to the West Point Lighthouse and we are going to watch the northern lights and eat dinner together. "

"That sounds….perfect."

"I thought so." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until they arrived at the Lighthouse. "So, here we are." Cristina looked out the window at the clear night sky. She smiled then looked over at him. He quickly got out of the truck to open her door. He guided her into the light house and up the stairs to the top floor where a table set for two was. He pulled out her chair so she could sit then walked to a cart where there food waited. "So for dinner we have lasagna with four cheeses, freshly baked garlic bread, and caesar salad. Then if you have room for dessert, I have a molten lava cake on its way."

"Wow, that all sounds amazing. And this view is, spectacular."

"Only the best for you." As they ate dinner they shared stories of their childhood and little thinks about each other. "So, how'd the baby like the food?" Owen asked

"HE loved it."

"He?"

"Yes, I just found out today, it's a boy."

"Congratulations Cristina!" Owen exclaimed.

"Thank you very much."

"So, we can take our desserts over here and sit on the bench and watch the northern lights. I have blankets so you don't get too cold." Owen sat the blankets on the bench as Cristina sat down and then grabbed the blankets and sat next to her. He wrapped her in a blanket and she cuddled up to him and fell asleep quickly, leaving her dessert untouched. Owen just held her like in the on-call room. After 20 minutes he carried her down to the car with a basket that had their desserts in it. He drove her back to her apartment and once again carried her. He rung the door bell until Callie answered it, he walked her into the bedroom and tucked her in. He ran out to the car to get her dessert and brought it back up. He checked on her once more before he left, and placed a kiss onto her forehead. "Good night." He whispered then left the apartment.

The next morning, Cristina woke up not remembering how she got in her apartment. She walked out to the living room where Callie sat packing up books and kitchen stuff. "Good morning sleepyhead, I hope you don't mind I began packing."

"No I don't mind. When did I get in last night?"

"It was about nine thirtyish. Owen brought you because you fell asleep while you guys were watching the lights. He carried you to the car and up to bed. Even brought your cake which is in the fridge."

"That'd be perfect for breakfast." Cristina said as she walked to the fridge, for a whole 5 minutes she forgot that Burke would be at the hospital today.


End file.
